It is often necessary or desirable for a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) to provide a wide tuning range. Various methods can be used to achieve a higher tuning range in a voltage-controlled oscillator. To adjust a center frequency of oscillator, some wide tuning range oscillators include multiple switchable capacitors and/or inductors that are switched in and out using complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) switches. Unfortunately, switching capacitors or inductors to the resonating tank circuit reduces the quality (Q) factor of an oscillator.